In Time
by TCRLN
Summary: Sakura Haruno, was given the chance to go back in time and restart everything. But when she accepted, she didn't know that she had to go back being 4 DAMNED YEARS OLD! "WHAT THE HELL! I'M 4 FREAKING YEARS OLD!" (Rating may change) SakuraCentric.
1. Chapter 1

Updated and edited chapter! :3

Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto.

Summary - "Sakura Haruno,was given the chance to go back in time and restart everything. But when she accepted, she didn't know that she had to go back being 4 DAMNED YEARS OLD! "WHAT THE HELL?! I'M 4 FREAKING YEARS OLD!" (Rating may change) SakuraCentric."

(LINE BREAK) 

Chaptie 1-

No One's POV-

Fierce Emerald eyes stared at the bodies littered everywhere. It would be a miracle if anyone survived from that deadly chakra-laced punch a certain pink-haired woman delivered to the ground, which created a very large crater-shaped hole beneath her. 'Not my fault that they got caught in it, they got in the way.' The woman said, brushing her unique-colored locks out of her face. This woman has long wavy Cherry Blossom colored hair, Beautiful Emerald eyes which sparkles every time she's happy, a cute button nose, pink plump cupid-bow lips, and an hourglass body that every girl would die for. This woman is Sakura Haruno, 22 years-old and an Anbu Captain Kunoichi. She is currently fighting in a war between Madara and the Jubi, with all the nations, except Ame. 

"Ugh.." Sakura groaned after being hit by one of the mini-jubis and flying to a tree.

'When the hell will this stop?' Sakura thought, her right hand clutching her right side, getting up.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?!" Naruto asked, running towards her.

"Yeah, I've experienced worse." Sakura said, standing up.

"Well, come on then! Time to kick some Jubi ass!" Naruto said grinning and helping Sakura up.

"Shannaro! Hai!" Sakura said with a determined face, smiling at Naruto. 'His smiles.. it's as if there's no war going on..' I thought looking at his grinning face.

Suddenly, a large fireball came to their direction, Naruto and Sakura, knowing who created that, looked at the person's direction. Having the same thoughts, they looked at each other and mouthed the same name.

'Madara.'

Said person looked back at them with a crazed look and a smirk adorning his broken-up like face. "How the leaf has fallen, weaklings." Naruto, finally snapping after all the attacks, deaths, pain, and the traumatizing tragedy that happened to the once beautiful village, was surrounded by the Kyuubi's chakra, activated sage mode and made the handsigns for his famous jutsu. Charging at each other, Madara quickly made the handsigns for the Uchiha clan's infamous jutsu. "RASENGAN!" "Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Their jutsus connected and made a large crater underneath them, dust covering everything, and when it finally died down, the only thing that can be seen are the two dead bodies of the once strongest ninjas. Dead bodies littered everywhere, caused by the two jutsus, no one moving, or even breathing.

(LINE BREAK)

Tsunade's POV-

'So much happened'.. I thought, walking around the burning buildings, looking at everything. 'This village, once I swore to protect, I can't believe it..' Walking aimlessly, I began picking up the rubble that was once the memorial stone. 'This village..I failed it..I'm sorry Sarutobi-sensei..Jiraiya..Naruto.. I've failed to protect the village..I've failed to protect the people.. I failed.. Naruto was supposed to be the 6th Hokage.. but.. Ugh.. Why did they have to die? Is this my punishment for gambling too much? For drinking? Or maybe..oh dear Kami-sama, Is it because I didn't do the paperwork?' I thought with a sad-but-turned-horrified face. "Che, why am I joking around? The 4th Shinobi world war that lasted for 7 years just ended! I shouldn't be laughing when the others in Kami-knows-where are crying or something!" Psh, talking to myself is a sign of insanity, tsk tsk!

"NO!" Huh? Was that Sakura? She's still alive? Oh Kami-sama, thank you for at least making one of my beloved people alive. "PLEASE! N-NO! H-HOLD ON! I C-C-CAN S-STILL SAVE Y-Y-YOU! P-PLEASE! N-NARUTO! I-I can s-save y-you..please h-hold o-on." Naruto? Oh Sakura.. You can't save someone who is already dead..unless.. no.. 'Sakura..' I thought, tears gathering in my eyes. Please, don't give up your life just yet, even if you revive Naruto, he'd rather die again than be happy that you sacrificed your life for his, he'd die for you.

Standing up, I walked to where I heard her voice and saw her desperately trying to save Naruto. "Sakura.." I whispered, knowing that she would be able to pick up the meaning behind it.

So much died.. we almost didn't stand a chance..

'Too much..' I thought, before I silently sobbed and cried.

(LINE BREAK)

Sakura's POV-

'No..'

'This can't be happening.. this can't be happening.. no.. please..Kami-sama, no.. I just can't.. please Kami-sama.. please make him live, please!' I said in my mind, feeling the tears in my eyes when I saw Naruto's body and bloodied face. 'This just can't be happening, Naruto will live, he won't give up!' I thought, moving my hands across his body, trying to heal him.

"NO!" I shouted with tears running down my face when I felt his heart stop beating.

"PLEASE! N-NO! H-HOLD ON! I C-C-CAN S-STILL SAVE Y-Y-YOU! P-PLEASE! N-NARUTO! I-I can s-save y-you..please h-hold o-on" I said, chocking a few words, desperately trying to make his heart beat again.

I know it would be useless, he stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating.. 'But I won't give up, I can do this, just hold on, please..' I thought.

"Sakura.." A voice behind me whispered.

'Tsunade-shishou.. I thought she died.. ' I felt tears run down my face again. To know that someone else I love is still here does make me happy, but to know that the person who loved u and u also loved died in front of you.. It was my fault.. my fault that he died, I'm so WEAK!. Sobbing, thoughts about me being the reason filled my mind.

"Stop it Sakura, he's gone. Naruto's d-dead." Tsunade whispered, crying. He isn't! I could revive him! But knowing him, he'd rather die again than make me die just for him..

"NO! HE ISN'T! HE'S NOT DEAD! I CAN SAVE HIM! I can stil s-save him.." I shouted at her crying. I won't give up! I can still save him!

"Stop it Sakura, even I know he's dead, and I'm you!" Huh? Who said that? Have I finally lost my mind?

"Oi, I'm hurt, I know you, yet you don't know me, idiot."

Dafuq? I don't even know this person in my mind and yet she, I think it's a she judging from her voice, called me an idiot.

"Yea, I called you that, or did you not hear me because of all your idiotic shoutings?"

'She can hear me? Wtf? I'm supposed to save Naruto, not have a conversation with a brain worm.'

An angry vessel appeared in the 'Brain worm's forehead.

"WTF? BRAIN WORM?! WHO DA HELL ARE YOU CALLING BRAIN WORM?! I'M YOUR INNER! I'M YOU! BAKA!"

'Ehh?'

(LINE BREAK)

No One's POV-

Tsunade, stopped crying and looked at the now silent pinkette. 'Hm..She suddenly became quiet.. is she finally realizing it?'

While Tsunade was thinking about Sakura, Sakura is still talking to her inner.

"Don't 'Ehh?' me! I'm your Inner! Don't you remember? Your awesome side? The awesome, beautiful, hot, intelligent person that you rely on? Come on! You can't forget me! 'm the better you! Well, when you were a kid." Inner said, crossing her arms.

'Hm..' Memories flashed across Sakura's mind, sudden realization shone through her eyes and face.

'Inner? Inner Saku? My other persona that I once relied on during my childhood days?' Sakura asked. So the annoying voice in my head is back eh..

"Hai! YOSH! YOU FINALLY REMEMBER ME! WOOHOO!" Inner shouted raising her arms, not hearing the 'annoying' part.

'uh-huh, now, what do you want?' Sakura asked.

"Well, just stop healing Naruto-"

"WHAT?!" Is that even inner? Give up? On healing Naruto? HELLL TO THE NO!

"Wait, hear me out.."

"…Okay…"

"Ok, well-

(LINE BREAK)

Well, This is the re-written version! :D Is it alright now? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Omg! I can't believe I got reviews so quick! And the favs and follows? WOW! Thank you so much guys! You sure can make this girl happy :D

Disclaimer- Me no own Naruto :P

Chaptie 2-

Previously-

'uh-huh what do you want?' Sakura asked.

"Well, just stop healing Naruto-

'WHAT?!'

"Wait! Hear me out..'

'Okay..'

"Ok, well-"

NOW-

Sakura's POV-

What does she mean stop healing Naruto? Is she crazy? She might be me and whatever she says is what I mentally say but, stop healing Naruto?.

"Ok, well, you do know that you and Tsunade are the only survivors of this war right?" Inner asked, what? That's not sure yet! there might be survivors!

'Well, we don't know that yet-' I said, well, trying to.

"Let's just say that we are!" Inner snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Sheesh..fine fine.' I replied, huffing.

"Wait..I forgot what I was gonna say! Ugh!" Inner said, irritated.

Yep, I face palmed, sweat dropping.

"Ugh, nevermind, just talk to Tsunade-shishou"

'Umm.. okay..'

Tsunade's POV-

Okay, so to put it short, the war has finally ended with only me and Sakura (MAYBE) as the only survivors. Great. Just freaking great. Ugh. I can feel the headache coming.

"Sakura?" I asked the pinkette, making sure she's still alive and breathing. Oh Tsunade, you old bat, of course she's alive! You can she her breathing!..Oh Kami-sama, I'm talking to myself.

"Hai?" Sakura replied after a few minutes.

"Are you alright?" Of course she isn't! We barely survived the war and she saw all her friends' deaths!

"I guess.."

Wew, and I thought I lost her there!

Sighing in relief, I looked down and saw Naruto's limp body.

I was really looking forward on giving my title of 'Hokage' to him.. He never fulfilled his dream.. But he was the one to take Madara down, but also resulting on him dying along. But, the stupid annoying council had 2 people in mind to become Hokage, and I know the other one would not accept. We did hold a meeting about it, She always decline and most times not even bothering to show up. And then that last meeting..

FLASHBACK:

"Haruno-san, your one of the elite! Your already an Anbu Captain, you even surpassed Tsunade in skills! Your also one of the most intelligent people in the village! Second only to the Naras! You've never failed! So why not accept this position? It would make you more known, in skills, knowledge and even looks!" An old council member stood up, saying.

"I do not want a position that high. I might surpass Tsunade-sama and might be stronger than half the Akatsuki, but that is not my dream! Why won't you give it to Naruto instead? He deserves it more than do! Compare us, He's stronger, isn't he? So Shut up, and stop making me come to this stupid meetings!" Sakura answered.

"Haruno!" Another council member yelled standing up.

"That demon doesn't deserve the important title, that brat is just too stupid! You both have the same strength but you are more compatible because you have knowledge!" The council member said.

"Shut up you old bat! He isn't a demon nor is he stupid! He saved your sorry asses a bunch of times! He might not have the same knowledge as me, but he is not stupid! It's been his dream for a long time! He deserves the title!" Sakura yelled, slamming her hand on the table, resulting on it breaking.

"Haruno! Whatever you say, we will not change our minds! By next week, it shall be announced that you will be the 6th Hokage!" Another council member said.

"Your dismissed!" Tsunade said, finally talking after being forced not to.

Sakura punched the wall beside her, broke the door and ran out.

'I'm sorry Sakura.." Tsunade thought.

END OF FLASHBACK.

After that, she became cold to anyone who approached her, resulting in the people to be scared of her. Even the Anbu are scared of her, and I thought they were 'tough' psh.

Then when the week was done and I was going to announce it, but we were suddenly attacked and the war started.

Looking down again, I smiled at Naruto. 'Rest In Peace..' And then looked around the field, which had limp bodies everywhere.

Suddenly, a memory when I was still a child shot through my mind.

FLASHBACK-

"Happy Birthday Tsunade-hime!, this scroll will help you in your time of need, for a village or for a loved one. If this falls in the wrong hands, the world will be in danger. Keep this safe and use it only if necessary ." Hashirama said, handing the scroll to Tsunade.

"Umm.. Hashi-Oji, what does it do?" Tsunade asked, holding the scroll with a confused face.

"It's a time-traveling scroll" Hashirama replied, smiling.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Oh great Kami-sama, thank you! Now..

"Sakura, come with me." I said looking at Sakura who had dried tears in her face and still looking around the dead bodies.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied following me to my barely standing office.

"What are we doing here Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked me, ergh, where is it..hm..AHAH!.

"Well Sakura, you're going time traveling!" I said smiling at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked, shocked.

Sakura's POV-

"Well Sakura, you're going time traveling!" Tsunade said, smiling at me.

Time-traveling? Is that even possible?! Looking at Tsunade, I noticed that she had bags under her eyes and her face is starting to look like her real age.

"What?" was the only answer I managed to say. So intelligent Sakura, smooth.

I heard a snort in my mind, 'Intelligent my ass." I heard Inner say.

Mentally glaring at inner, I asked Tsunade.

"Time Traveling? Is that even possible?" I asked, looking confused.

Well, of course I'll be confused! This was unheard of! Time traveling? PSSHH!.

"Yes it is, even I thought this was impossible, but this scroll was given to me by my grandfather!" Tsunade replied, looking excited.

Hm? Excited? I wonder why.. and grandfather? ….Hashirama Senju?.

"Hashirama Senju gave that to you? Woah.." I replied, looking amazed.

" Yep! Now, do you know why I told you this and why I'm going to give this to you?" Tsunade asked, suddenly looking serious.

I was going to- wait.. give it?! To ME?! WHAT?!

"Tsunade-sama! What do you mean g-give it to me? What do you mean?" I asked.

"As you may or may not know, we are most likely to be the only people alive, I want you to time travel to the past a change the future." Tsunade said. Woah..

"And stop with the 'Tsunade-sama' crap! Call me anything but that! But first, do you accept?" Tsunade asked, serious again.

This is a chance..a second chance to change the future. To change this future, hell yea! I'll accept! I will not fail!

"Hai! I will not fail! But.. what will happen to you?" I said and looked at Tsunade worriedly. Tsunade-sama is like my mother..after my mother..died..She became my mother-figure.

"Don't worry Sakura, When I perform this, I'll die" Tsunade said, looking calm.

WTF?! DIE?! AND SHE LOOKS CALM?! WTF?!

"Whaaa.. and your okay with it?" I asked, looking at Tsunade like she grew a second head.

"It's fine, My time is close anyway, using my rebirth jutsu shortens my life span, so I guess I could live for only a year now." Tsunade said.

Oh..okay.

"Well, you ready?" Tsunade asked, ready to perform the jutsu.

"Hai!" I said, ready and excited.

I will not fail! I promise!

"Okay!" Tsunade opening the scroll and performing the hand seals.

"Jikan ryokō no jutsu!" (I used google translator.) Tsunade shouted, slamming her palm on the scroll.

"Bye Saku!" Tsunade shouted.

Tsunade-shishou..

"JA NE! Aishiteru Okaa-san!" I shouted back, smiling.

I barely heard her, but it made my heart ache.

"Aishiteru.. Hime.." Tsunade whispered, smiling and falling to the ground.

Tsunade's POV-

"JA NE! Aishiteru Okaa-san!" Sakura shouted back.

When I heard her, I smiled.

'I've always thought of her as a daughter..'

I can feel myself losing consciousness.

I whispered. "Aishiteru.. Hime.."

That last part was sad T^T Well, I made two chapters in 1 day! :D and this is the longest I've ever made! Your reviews really fueled me :D Well, review, fav and follow! Thank you! :D

Is it too fast?


	3. Chapter 3

Minna~ Hiya! :D I'm really loving the support~ Thank chu for da reviews, favorites, and follows! ^_^ Sorry for being so slow in updating T^T

Me no own Naruto D:

Thank you to all the people who reviewed :D

Chaptie 3-

Sakura's POV

'Ugh..' I groaned. Why the hell does my body ache so much?

"Hey sleepy-head, wake up~" Inner said with a sing-song at the end.

"mrghgmf" I replied, sleepy but sitting up.

'Why does my body ache so much?' I thought, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

After a while, I stopped scratching and stretching and let out a long sigh-like yawn.

"Sakura.." Inner began with a shocked voice.

"Sakura.."

Ugh, this pain is really killing me..

"Sakura, answer me.." Inner tried again.

It's like the time Tsunade beat me to death, or in her words 'sparring'.

"Sakura! You bitch! LISTEN TO ME!" Inner screamed, a vein visible on her forehead.

And when the ti-

"SAKURA, LISTEN TO ME OR I'LL ANNOY YOU TO DEATH!" Inner roared at Sakura with a fist raised, fire visible in her eyes and breaking Sakura in mid-thought.

"Hm..?" I answered, sweat dropping.

"Why is our hand…small?" Inner asked, calming down.

Sheesh, first she's mad then she's calm, am I like that?

Ignoring me, inner said "Sakura, seriously, look at your hands, it's small."

Ugh, fine.

Looking down I froze when I took notice of my.. small.. hands.

Oh my Kami-sama, WHY THE HELL ARE MY HANDS SO SMALL?!'

Freaking out, I went to the body-sized mirror and looked at my reflection in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DID MY HANDS SHRINK?! BETTER YET, HOW THE HELL DID MY BODY GET SO TINY?!" Sakura screamed, waking up her parents and making them rush to her room.

"Sakura! What happened?!" Mebuki asked, startled at the scream.

"MOM!" I shouted, running to my mom and hugging her.

Oh Kami.. Mom..Mom's alive..Dad's alive.. My parents are alive!.

Sobbing, I clutched on my mom's kimono, and cried.

"Sakura, honey, what's the problem?" Kizashi, Sakura's father, asked, worried.

Oh my God, dad! I missed him so much!.

"Daddy!" I screamed, running out of my mom's grasp and running to my dad's.

"Daddy! I missed you!" I said, sobbing and hugging her dad.

"But Sakura darling, we saw each other before you slept, I tucked you in, remember?" Kizashi said and asked, confused.

'Oh shit..' Think Sakura, think with that big brain of yours!.

"Nevermind! I just miss you guys! I had a nightmare!" Sakura said, thinking of the excuse quickly, drying up the tears.

"Oh, nevermind that then, honey! Come on, a four year old like you wouldn't cry about something like that, remember? You said it yourself!" Mebuki said, smiling.

"Hai! I do!" Damn, lying again.

Wiping my tears, I shoo-d my parents out my room to prepare breakfast.

'I missed them so much.. And why did I cry? A four year old me shouldn't cry! And when I- Wait. Four year old?! WHAT THE HELL?! A FREAKING FOUR YEAR OLD?!'

Sakura thought, having a mental breakdown.

'OH MY FUDGING GOD, WHEN TSUNADE TOLD ME THAT I COULD GO BACK IN TIME, SHE DIDN'T TELL ME I HAVE TO BE FOUR DAMNED YEARS OLD!'

'Oh God!'

'Oh God!'

'Oh God!'

'O MY FUDGING GO-'

"SAKURA! SHUT THE HELL UP! Maybe Tsunade didn't know." Inner said, with a thoughtful expression on her 'beautiful' face.

'Hm.. maybe..' I replied, calming down.

"But what do I do now?" I said outloud.

"Well, we could start by going to the Hokage." Inner said. Eh? Inner's been saying intelligent stuff! Omg.. IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!.

A vein pulsed in Inner's forehead.

"SHUT UP! AND JUST GO!" Inner said, annoyed.

'But how could I go there myself? I'm just a four year old.' I said.

"Clone." Inner said. I think a war is going to commence soon, seeing as Inner kept on saying intelligent things.

Inner, ignoring what she heard, said "Our huge chakra is still intact, we need to hide it, bring it down to, let's say.. 5%?"

'5%? That's a great idea! So that no one will suspect anything! And 5% is only civilian chakra!' I said, happy with the idea.

'Of course! I'm intelligent!' Inner said, boastful with her arms crossed over her chest.

Speaking of chest..

"INNER! OUR BOOBS!" I shouted(In my mind) In horror, again. I might be bipolar with the quick change of emotions (Sweatdrop).

Inner replied 'What about it?' Worry laced in her words.

"IT'S GONE! OUR C-cup almost D ARE GONE!" I said, in despair.

'WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK?!' Inner yelled, cupping her now non-existent boobs.

'WAAAHHH! I WAITED SO DAMN LONG FOR THAT!' Inner yelled, her hands in the air and her head looking up the sky.

I decided not to dwell on that fact anymore, needing to talk about the important ones.

"Change of subject, I lowered my chakra, and going to make a clone, ready to confront the Hokage?" I said, breaking Inner of her trance-like state.

Snapping out of her thoughts, (I didn't even know inner had thoughts, does she have an inner too?) She replied with a salute 'Hai! I can! What do you want me to do? Commander sir mam?'

..Commander Sir Mam? And here I thought Naruto was an idiot.

"Shut up, be quiet. The clone is ready and I'm going out, by the means of …..window." I said in a serious tone. Telling my clone sleep in the big pink bed and act like me.

'Hai! I will- Wait what? Shut up? Be quiet? DAFUQ DOES THAT MEAN?!' Inner screeched. Damn, my ears are ringing.

"Ugh, just be ready, the Hokage might bring us to the T&I Unit and they might search our mind. Keep the wars and other important things locked and protected." I said, opening the window and stepping my right foot out.

'Hai! You can..kinda.. count on me!' Inner said, saluting with a grin. Kinda?

"Okay, I'm going now!" I said, jumping out the window, which wasn't that difficult seeing as I WAS an ANBU Captain.

Jumping to the closest tree, I began looking around, seeing many unfamiliar faces. Still searching, I jumped down to the ground and walked to the Hokage's tower, but when I was going to go inside the entrance, a hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Seeing the man's face, I stood there with a dumbfounded face.

"What are you doing here, little girl?"

This might be the shortest chapter ever! Still 1k words though! :D

Is it good enough? Does it need more work? Is it BAD?

Please tell me! Flames are welcome, since it's your review ^_^ But please, don't be too harsh X3

Reviews= Faster updates! :3


	4. NOT A CHAPTIE PLEASE READ

Hi guys! So, I haven't updated in a while, but I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry.. I'm going to re-write this story since my writing is like a child's. (I'm a kid :P) So… I'm really sorry to everyone who was hoping for a chaptie But I promise that it would be quick! I'm working on chaptie 1 right now! :D

I'm also going to re-write my other story, which has about..49 reviews now :D I'm happy for it~! :D Hope you guys would be okay with it! I'm just a beginner, though…I'm a pro when it comes to reading xD.. Oh! And guys, I'm always available to PM if you have any ideas :D And also, when I edit the chapties, it may be No One's POV every time :3 Cuz I get that some are getting confused.. Maybe yes, maybe not :3 I'll be editing now.. And Answer this-

Should I hold a poll on my profile to see who Sakura ends up with? :D

But that would be long, since I'm thinking of making this story up to 10 or something chapters. Enough talking. The faster I finish, the faster the reviews, ne? ^_^

Peace out! :D – TCRLN.


End file.
